1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of woodworking.
More particularly, the present invention relates to method and apparatus useful in the making of doors and similar articles.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns improved method and apparatus for forming recesses to receive hardware such as hinges.
2. Prior Art
The formation of recesses to accomodate hardware is a familiar, frequently practiced routine in the woodworking arts. Exemplary is the art of cabinetry wherein hinges are customarily secured to the edges of doors, fold-down shelves or similar structures. In order to insure a close fit between the door and the adjacent structure, for functional and asthetic reasons, it is desirable to mount the hinge in a manner such that the exposed surface of the hinge is substantially flush with the surface of the door. This requires the formation of a recess which corresponds to the dimmensions of the hinge plate.
The prior art is replete with various methods for forming a hinge plate receiving recess. For custom fitting, the woodworker may simply do individual layouts and then cut each recess with chisel and mallot. Slightly more expedient is the use of a template which is clamped to the workpiece to guide a hand held power tool, such as a router.
Hand crafted methods, being exceedingly laborious and time consuming, are generally considered suitable for custom preparation, such as in connection with maintenance procedures. The manufacture of structures, such as cabinets, furniture, and pre-hung door assemblies requiring hinges, conventionally occurs in a factory employing mass production technology. Automated equipment is mandatory to form the recesses for the two or more hinges commonly installed on each door or similar item.
To complement the automated equipment for performing other tasks, the art has proposed sundry equipment and apparatus for forming hinge recesses. In general, prior art devices include a frame which stationarily supports a single door. Aligned against a stop member, the door is urged toward the frame by various means. In one specific embodiment, a fluid operated clamp urges selected corners of the door against local support pads. In accordance with another arrangement, the door is held against a plurality of supporting rollers by a plurality of spring biased rollers.
In order to concurrently form the desired number of recesses, the prior art devices are usually provided with a plurality of cutting units which function simultaneously. The devices are, in general, especially devised for entry type doors. Accordingly, three cutting units are employed. Similarly, the devices are encumbered with additional periphernalia for installation of latch mechanisms and preparation of door jams.
The art has not, however, provided apparatus which is entirely satisfactory for forming hinge recesses in panel or cabinet type doors. Nor has the art provided means for the simultaneous handling of more than one door. Further, the prior art devices are considered unduly complex, being encumbered with extraneous components.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved apparatus for machining a door or similar workpiece.
Another object of the invention is the provision of apparatus especially adapted for forming hinge receiving recesses in doors or other selected work pieces.
And still another object of this invention is to provide recess forming apparatus capable of accepting one or more doors simultaneously.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of woodworking equipment having improved means for locationally holding and supporting doors or other panel-like items.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide apparatus which is readily adjustable for forming recesses of a selected size.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of apparatus which is easily usable for forming a selected number of recesses at predetermined spacings and locations.
And a further object of the immediate invention is to provide apparatus that is conveniently usable by a single workman.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of recess forming apparatus that is relatively unencumbered and uncomplicated to operate.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved method for machining one or more recesses into the longitudinal edge of a workpiece.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus, according to the above, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.